


The Problem With Resetting

by Decaytale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy gore, Other, Rape, Vomit, disembowling, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaytale/pseuds/Decaytale
Summary: You've reset one too many times in an attempt to escape responsibility and relive the best days of your life one more time. Now everything has gone wrong and you must pay the ultimate price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suliana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Underswapworld](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351933) by buttercupsticksntricks. 



> This took a bit to make. It was a bit of a request based on a picture on tumblr. heh... wow. um, I'm 100% serious when i say that this fic is messed up, but I'm not gonna tell you what to read, so if you are cool, go for it. Just don't yell at me if you get grossed out. I warned you.

It had been a bad idea.

How many times had you promised Papyrus, SWORN to him, that you would never think of resetting again? It much have been at least fifteen now, right? All the other times you’d done it, you’d had a good reason though. You needed to try again. you needed to. So many monsters. You ALWAYS missed at least one or two and just wanted to make sure you helped them all…

Not this time though. This time you were so selfish. You just wanted to have your ‘first meeting’ with papyrus one more time. You just wanted to get to know his over enthusiastic brother all over again. You were tired of the surface, the diplomacy, the drama. You wanted to go back to the days where you could just sit on the couch and snuggle your skeletal boyfriend. You wanted to go back and have practice dates with his brother. You wanted to go back to enjoying the bad jokes and trying to get him to stop smoking instead of joining him for one.

You just wanted to go back!

It didn’t seem that wrong, but now it was all terrible. You were certain your arm was broken, but you tied a sling from your sweater and kept moving. You barely made it out of the ruins alive. Why was it all like this? What had you done?

You vaguely remember, one time Stretch had been talking about the danger of resets and how eventually something might go wrong. Was this what he meant? Reality warping like this? Asgore had always been the sweetest, most gentle monster in the entire underground but he had nearly killed you. What were Papyrus and Sans like? You were sure you’d find out soon. You could already hear the snow crunching behind you, but different than usual. there was a lot of scraping for Papyrus. He was usually so quiet.

You turned to see what was wrong with him only for your breath to catch in your chest. Your heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would snap your ribs open. Papyrus had long, gangly toes. Every time he lifted his feet the toes scraped along the ground behind the motion before he stepped down and repeated the motion with the other foot. Your eyes wandered up. His hands were the same as his feet. His fingers were long and ended at sharper points. His arms looked longer than usual, hanging unnaturally low, but as you looked up further, you saw that his arms weren’t overly long, his shoulders were hanging strangely low.

His neck, though, was certainly unnaturally long. Each of the vertebrae had a long, angular, spike of bone coming out of it and the bones clicked, cracked and snapped with each step as his head bobbed back and forth. His jaw was split in half, the pieces shifting together and apart with a clicking sound a little higher in pitch than the one his neck made. Two long, viciously sharp teeth jutted out from each side of his jaw. They had to be nearly as large as long as your hand.

He held a cigarette and took a long drag of it, exhaling before dropping his arm back down to scratch at his chest. Even with the cigarette held away from his mouth, the smoke seemed to hang around his head in a terrible haze. The only thing familiar about him was his clothing. Tight black pants with a white stripe on each side and an orange hoodie, each arm torn as if he clawed at them often.

You didn't want to keep looking.

This couldn’t be real.

His neck gave a slow steady series of cricks as he lifted his head, staring directly at you with a wicked grin. Magic was free flowing from his socket in orange smoke that lingered with the smoke of his cigarette. The swirls of orange and grey reminded you of rotted, maggot filled fruit, leaving you nauseous.

Or was that fear?

The world was swaying and coming in and out of focus. You just barely noticed that Papyrus had gotten a lot closer to you. He was barely three strides away from you now. You had to run. you really… really… needed to…

Why weren’t your feet working!?

This wasn’t the time to freeze up!

He was reaching out.

Do something!

Remind him!

Say something!

Say anything!

Just say-

“Papyrus!” That had come out much sharper that you meant, but the hand stopped, and he was staring at you curiously. “Papyrus… please… What’s going on. You’re really freaking me out.” You could feel the tears building up and you were shaking so hard you felt like your legs would give out any moment.

Papyrus just stared at you silently, jaw working with a serious of clicks “A human who knows my name. funny.” He said with a heavy cackle.

“You can’t be serious. You have to remember me! You are always the one who remembers. If this is some sick joke, please stop! It isn’t funny! I just want to go back.” You covered your face, rubbing at your eyes to try to stop the tears.

“Back? Back to what?” He was still cackling.

“Dammit Papyrus. You can’t forget. We were dating the fucking bonehead!” You screamed at him. You were sure he couldn’t remember… But yelling at Papyrus… no, not Papyrus, just some CREATURE that had stretched and twisted your boyfriend to a barely recognizable wreck… Yelling at the WRECK was easier than standing there silently and letting yourself die.

It was easier than staring at your death, like a deer in headlights, without even getting a final word to your love…

The beast started cackling loudly, the pitch changing to a throatier tone as it hunched over, an arm curls around it’s midsection. A genuine laugh… Apparently it shared Papyrus’s sense of humor. Your legs still felt numb. your chest felt numb… everything did. You tried lifting a leg but the beast’s hand slammed into the tree beside your head, claws easily splintering the wood with the force of the strike.

“d o n ‘ t  e v e n  t h i n k  a b o u t  i t . . .” He growled lowly, freezing you in place again. You couldn’t breathe. You forced it, taking in loud panicked breaths. He seemed pleased “You are funny, human. I like you…”

“hhhh... hhh… hng….” He were trying so hard to settle. you didn’t want to go out like this. You thought you’d meet your end peacefully in old age… or boldly facing those damn protestors... not this way. not sobbing and wheezing and pathetic.

He seemed amused with all of this, saying something about dating. you could barely hear him over the frantic thoughts racing through your head. He chuckled, jaws clicking. Had he said something else? everything seemed so far away. You reached out, gently placing a hand at his chest, feeling the hoodie. despite the twisted world, the hoodie felt the same as ever. The same as any other time you had balled your fists in it while snuggling closer.

“P-Papy…. please…” you had to try to get him to remember. You leaned closer, gathering whatever strength you had left just to grasp one final hope. He was leaning his head down, curious about your actions. He stilled totally when you planted a gentle kiss right on his jaw. There was no creaking of his joints. No expanding and compression of his ribs as he ‘breathed’, which you still weren’t sure skeletons needed to do.

He wasn’t moving... which also meant he wasn’t resisting. Was there a chance of this working? You released his hoodie to hold his jaw instead, leaning to kiss towards the side of his mouth, and one more kiss…. You gently pressed your cheek to one of those viciously long, sharp teeth.

“I love you… Papy… I love you…” You whimpered. He hummed in response, finally moving, tipping his head as he took a deep breath. He summoned a tongue, licking his teeth with the long, flexible organ. He leaned forward after, touching your chin to tip your head up and to the side, fully exposing your throat to him.

Your breath hitched as he dragged his tong all the way up along the side of your neck. It flicked up and behind your ear before slowly sliding away, leaving you weak kneed for a totally different reason. Papyrus would always know how sensitive your ears were. He turned your face, pressing one side of your face to the tree as he gave your other ear just a very soft bite with the shorter teeth at the side of his mouth, soothing the delicious sting with a few licks. His breath chilled the wet skin he had left behind. You let out a shameless moan for him.

He remembered.

he had to.

You opened your eyes to look at him. he was staring at you, his jaws nearly reaching his chest. He leaned closer, tongue slithering over your lips. You didn’t even hesitate, and the moment you opened your mouth, his tongue filled your mouth, curling over your tongue. His thick saliva flowed freely, some leaking out of your mouth with more of it was swallowed. Warmth bloomed through your soul, flooding your body so fast that it left your head swimming.

Healing. The magic was healing. maybe not healing physical damage like your arm, but it renewed your strength and calmed away all your fears. you weren’t shaking anymore. you didn’t feel sick. your vision wasn’t dark or fuzzy. you just felt good. This really was him. You almost felt bad for doubting him, thinking of him as some foreign creature…

Almost…

Your whole body went stiff for a reason you didn’t immediately understand. There was a deep throbbing all around your face. Your breathing grew panicked again as you realized you couldn't pull away from him. You shakily reached a hand up and he was letting you, knowing that you wouldn't like what you felt.

Your hand slowly moved towards the worst of the throbbing. His jaw had closed and his long teeth were going right through the space between your jaw bones… You knew you weren't imagining it. You could feel the teeth inside of your mouth, keeping you from biting at they wedged between your teeth. If you shifted your eyes either way, you could see his bloody teeth. He had bitten down and his teeth were coming out of your cheeks… you slowly looked back his sockets, orange magic moving through them as he watched you, giving a deeper cackle…

He made a sharp bone construct, grabbing your hand and pushing it through your palm as you let out a muffle scream, biting down on the unforgiving teeth wedged between yours. You could hear the slow snapping and cracking as the construct was shoved through. Your arm was pulled up, leaving your feet dangling off the ground and he pulled you up until he was satisfied with where you were, pinning your hand to the tree and using the construct through your hand to keep you held there.

You wished you could just pass out, but you were completely aware, seeing him reaching for your broken arm next. You wheezed and panicked, struggling and kicking to try to get away, your body twisting uselessly in front of the monster. He ignored the fight, or, rather, seemed to enjoy it, grabbing your arm to drag it up. You could feel your bone shift and stab around in your arm and screamed out again, trying to plead with him, but you couldn't move your jaws much and his tongue was still stuffed deep in your mouth.

He paused to glance at the unnatural bend in your arm, seeming to grin even wider.

No…

God no

Please…

Please!

You felt like all the air left you in one swift moment as your arm was slowly twisted the wrong way. Your chest was seizing up and you couldn't force a breath in even if you wanted to. The twisting continued despite your attempts to escape. There was a strange creaking sound, like tightening or twisting leather… and then, all at once, a sound like ripping fabric and horrible, wet splashing. You didn't want to look. It hurt so much. You knew what he'd done, but you knew you'd only feel worse if you saw it. He dangled the torn limb over your head and you started to gag as blood dripped on your head and over your face. The taste was in your mouth, hot and coppery and he let out a satisfied hum.

You tried to fight the urge to throw up.

You didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He wanted you to suffer. This was nothing but a sick game to him. He growled at your resistance and his tongue slithered farther back in your mouth. You gagged and jerked when he started rubbing his tongue against the back of your throat, happy to force you to do whatever he pleased. In the meantime he worked at your clothes, claws making fast work of tearing them apart.

Your stomach churned threateningly and you knew you couldn't keep it in anymore, vomit quickly burning up your throat and spilling over both your bodies. The taste left you gagging harder and throwing up two more times before you were resigned to painful dry heaves. Even then, there was no relief. His hands were rubbing it over your own body and his tongue, still working over yours, tasted of your own sick…

One of his arms moved down and, though you couldn’t see what he was doing, you could feel his pants slide down, the tip of his cock rubbing against you as he gave it a few lazy strokes. You shook your head desperately, trying to kick out against him to make him stop. His eyes flared up angrily and he growled, pulling his head back a bit. The motion made the bite hurt a lot worse, going from a deep throbbing pain to a steady, deep burn. You let off a loud choked whine before he slammed his head forward, hitting your head hard against the tree.

You felt like it should have at least knocked you into a daze or at least made you black out, but that would have been too kind. You were going to be aware of everything. The steady flow of magic he was giving you made sure of that. Your hips were in a bruising grip as he positioned himself. His hips snapped forward, but missed, hitting where your leg connected and making the sensitive area sting a lot. You would have jerked or something, but he was holding you so tight. You tensed your leg, but tried not to kick out again. He repeated to miss a few times before you realized it was intentional. The activity seemed to bore him though and he adjusted again.

You whimpered and started shaking and looking at him pleadingly when he pressed up against your ass. Papyrus used to ask about trying that, but you were always too chicken to give it a try. Now this freak was going to do it and you know you had no choice and no chance of him going easy. He pressed firmly against your virgin hole and, out of fear you tried kicking and hitting him, sobbing.

He didn't take the rejection well, thrashing his head from side to side. You wailed out as the motion gored your jaw. You knew a few of your teeth cracked and broke in your mouth. One side of your jaw was definitely dislocated by the action too. This time he grabbed one of your legs, pressing it up and continuing to push and twist it even after you started screaming and struggling more, eventually managing to dislocate it, dropping it down. The force of it falling only hurt it more as it hung limply. You tried moving it, and you could, but the pain was too intense. He repeated the process with your other leg.

He was staring right at you as if making sure he'd made some sort of point before he grabbed both legs, lifting them up. The motion was excruciating but you just sucked in rapid breaths, too afraid to do much else against him. He pressed against you again and you sobbed and twisted your spine as he unrelentingly forced his way inside of you. You knew he was tearing you. It hurt, but it was bearable compared to all the other things he had done to you so far.

You hated that you could actually consider that a comfort.

Some parts of his cock were even larger than others, but all you could bring yourself so do was give a feeble jerk and a heavy whine. Whenever he pulled out the larger parts felt like they flared out and it felt like you were going to be turned inside out. He seemed satisfied for a moment, but grew bored quickly. You tensed and choked on a scream as he started to twist one of your legs. God, why couldn't you just bleed out or something. You knew the cold was freezing your open wounds but there was internal bleeding. How long could that take to kill you? Was his magic stopping that too?

Or maybe this hadn't been going on as long as you thought.

It felt like hours but couldn't be longer than a few minutes. That thought scared you a bit more. It meant that you still had a lot of torment left before you'd bee allowed to die. He finished tearing your left leg off and moved to the other, this time hearing it at the knee. You were still reeling from the pain of the first, so this time it barely registered. Steam was rising past your face from your hot blood hitting the cold air and snow. His thrusting got much rougher when you tensed from the pain.

You were starting to feel more and more numb, and despite the constant flow of magic, your vision was fading as you kept bleeding. His thrusting seemed to stagger as he came, and you wondered if he would finally leave you to die in peace. Perhaps that was too much to hope for. At least you knew that the end was getting closer.

He slowly began opening his jaw, the teeth sliding out halfway before he gave his head another serious of aggressive shakes. The rush of adrenaline made you painfully aware again, but all you could do was let out a choked gurgle. He had torn your lower jaw off, leaving it hanging by s trip of flesh, your tongue hanging grotesquely out of what remained of your mouth. You wanted to cry but there were no tears left.

He took a moment to look you over as if trying to figure out what to do next. You were left staking as he approached again. A claw placed a but of pressure against your stomach, and he traced it around, drawing beads of blood, before slowly pressing harder, leaving you gurgling out choked pleas as his hand tore into your body. It felt like hot knives slicing through your core. He was ripping your insides out, cackling the entire time.

The pain dulled away to numbness as you faded further and further into oblivion. You looked down, just feeling… nothing actually. It still hurt. Everything hurt… but all the pain was blended together. You couldn't distinguish the pain of being eviscerated from the pan of your torn limbs or shattered jaw or anything else he'd done. He leaned close when he was satisfied with what he'd done.

The last thing you saw was his sharp teeth as he opened his jaws wide, biting your head, his longer teeth gouging into your eyes. Everything went blissfully black and numb.

You didn't have the determination to reset…


	2. Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby takes a vacation to Underswap that doesn't go as he expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best on this. hopefully you all like it. as a final note... SUPRISE SULIANA! I was your secret santa!

“come on grillby, you got to relax sometime.”

“Sans, honestly…” Grillby muttered, continuing to clean the glass he was working on.

“you are burning yourself out.” Sans put his hands up when Sans said that. His flames flickered weakly, lower than normal. “woah, I’m not joking. You are gonna work yourself to dust like this. One week. Just take a week off. I know the perfect spot for you to rest and relax. Everyone will understand. You are one monster. You need to take time off from this place before it’s too late.”

“…”

“do it for the good of your buisness then.”

“And exactly how would closing be good for that?” Grillby crackled out, annoyed.

“well, you are so tired that I bet you didn’t notice that you just put that glass in with the dirty dishes… or that you handed Doggo a dirty beer glass full of lettuce.”

“I WHAT!?” Grillby looked over to the confused dog, with a few lettuce pieces hanging out of his maw and more all over his pants from his ill fated attempt to try to drink what was in his glass.

Grillby covered his eyes with one hand. He was cold and tired and sans was… right… “it will only be a week?”

“yeah, just a week. I can drop you off, you can get yourself back together, and I’ll be back for you in a week. If you need longer, you tell me and I’ll leave you alone for a while longer. It will be good for you.”

Grillby took a beep breath, watching the wisps of smoke that escaped as he exhaled “Everybody, it is time to leave. I am going on vacation starting now. The bar is closed.” He expected at least a little protest, but there was none. A few people wished him well and just walked out. Sans smiled, relieved.

“Alright, why don’t ya sleep for right now. I’ll take you in the morning.” Sans said, waving as he got up to leave.

“sans?”

“yeah?”

“Thank you… I think I feel better already.” Sans nodded in response, leaving. Grillby cleaned a little before locking his door and going upstairs to sleep for a while. He was out cold before he even fully laid down.

~

The morning was filled with packing for his trip, Sans sitting on a chair nearby. He had no idea where he was going. Sans assured him that it was a peaceful place, very familiar, but different, and that Grillby would enjoy it there. He wouldn’t say much else about it yet, so Grillby would just have to be prepared for wherever he was taken. Once he was done, he followed sans back to his place, confused when he was lead to the back where they went down some stairs and into a basement.

“What are we doing here?”

“remember all that stuff I told you about other universes… almost the same but a little different?”

“you were serious about that?”

“yep. And that’s one of the places you are going. Talked to the pap and sans there, I call them blue and stretch, talked to them last week about talking you into a vacation, so they should take care of you.” Sans walked to a machine, checking a note before pressing a few buttons on it. The thing whirred to life and sans opened the door.

“thank you, Sans. I will see you in a week.” He said before stepping through.

The first thing he noticed was that it was much colder here. It was a bitter, dry type of cold that made Grillby hesitate slightly before he moved towards the steps. His flames flickered dangerously low as the door swung open and a gust of wind blew in some wet snow. He couldn’t really just stay hiding in the basement like some creep, so he made his way around to the front of the house as fast as he could, finding the door unlocked. He went in, shutting the door behind him quickly.

inside was just as cold as outside. “Blue?... Stretch?” he called… nothing. nobody came. He didn’t feel right staying here when the occupants were gone, but sans had said he was welcome here already… So he started a fire in the fireplace, laying down on the couch to warm up. he drifted back into sleep when it started getting warmer inside.

~

Grillby was disturbed by a soft clicking sound. He rolled over to try to ignore it, but the clicking sounds became louder and more insistent, something sharp prodding at his back. Grillby yelped, startled, and turned around to glare at whatever woke him up by jabbing his back. He was stuck just staring at the two grotesque monsters standing there.

One was more like Sans, but only in the fact that he was shorter. his head was severed, and his neck spouted black fluids. His arms were also missing past the elbows, leaving little stubs that he waves around… It seemed rather enthusiastic. He wore an outfit similar to one Grillby was used to seeing papyrus in, but it was more themed around blue than red, including a baby blue handkerchief rather than a red scarf.

The taller of the two skeletons seemed just as deformed as his brother, if not more so. despite not missing any body parts, his jaw was misshapen and snapped apart into two sections that both had a very long, sharp tooth. His head was cracked, magic flowing freely from the injury and his neck, arms, and what could only be described as claws were all unnaturally long. he wore a more sans-like outfit featuring sweat shorts and an orange hoodie.

Grillby scrambled back a bit on the couch, flames growing defensively as he stared at the two of them. He was starting to really question his dear friend’s humor. Blue? Because of the blue armor? Okay, fine… but Stretch… STRETCH? As in his grotesquely stretched out features? That was SICK!

The two of them were staring at him, but otherwise… not doing anything at all. Stretch made an odd clicking sound and Blue’s neck bubbled and let out what seemed like a questioning squilch.

Grillby took a deep breath, slowly calming down as the two seemed harmless “um… hello…” he muttered uncertainly.

“hey.” Stretch greeted back, his jaw clicking as his spoke… well that was good. He could speak at least. Blue bubbled more, hopping and waving his arms. Stretch watched him for a moment “he… says hello…”

“right… hello” Grillby said, bobbing his head toward Blue in a half hearted bow. Blue seemed pleased, letting out a bit of a… glorp?

“he says…. Who are you? Why are you here….” Stretch said.

Grillby’s brows knit slightly “Sans sent me” Stretch held up a hand, pointing

“he is sans.”

“yes, no. no…. I am uh… from somewhere else? A different sans said he asked already?” Grillby wasn’t sure what was going on here. Had sans made a horrible mistake. “he said… he calls you Blue and Stretch.”

Stretch began cackling wildly at the nicknames. Blue let out a serious of furious splishes, stamping his foot and thrashing his stubby arms around. He lost his balance and Grillby instinctively lunged up and caught him around the back and by an arm. Stretch watch, settling a little as Grillby examined his brother closer. 

“this looks really… how are you even alive?” Grillby muttered. Concerned, he sat blue down and gently took the handkerchief around his neck. Stretch gave a dangerous growl “I’m trying to help. I promise. Relax” he said, focusing on blue. Blue ‘s bubbling got frantic and he waved his arms to try to get Grillby off. Grillby gave a good tank to tighten the knot around blue’s neck, knowing it took more than that to do any harm to their kind.

Claws dug deep into his arm as he was torn away from the distressed skeleton and he was slammed to a wall. He grabbed his arm to try to ease the pain of the claws still impaling it, trying not to let instinct take over and burn the taller brother “stop! Stop! Look!” he hissed out, tilting his head to the confused Blue on the couch. The constant oozing had stopped and blue was looking rather relaxed now.

Stretch slowly pulled his claws out of Grillby’s arm, going over to examine blue and make sure he wasn’t hurt before stepping back “I thought you hurt him…” it seemed to be as close to an apology as Grillby would get.

“I understand…”

“I like you… you can stay. And I like the names you called us. You can keep calling me that” he said with a soft cackle at the thought of being called stretch.

Grillby just nodded slowly “t…thank you?”

Blue hopped off the couch and tackled Grillby, squeezing him with his arms in an attempted hug, so Grillby smiled and hugged him back, patting his back slightly

~

Grillby had spent the majority of yesterday exploring and finding that the other monsters were hurt and deformed and so….wrong. Everything here was wrong… He still felt sick from finding the human in the woods, torn to shreds, fresh enough that her body was still steaming slightly In the cold air. At least they didn’t seem aggressive towards him as long as he didn’t do anything that seemed aggressive to them.

He stood in the kitchen of the brothers’ home now, cooking some food. Stretch was nearby, examining what he was doing. Blue was to the side, holding a spoon between his arms and trying to mix a bowl of water… there was nothing in the bowl but plain water, but blue liked being helpful in the kitchen. Grillby reached over, pouring soap in the water

“mix it well so I can wash dishes with it”

Blue let out some happy sounds and mixed harder, making bubbles foam up. Stretch seemed happy to watch his brother, a little magic keeping the bowl still for him. Grillby stirred the meat up, glancing at stretch slightly.

“Does… it hurt?” He asked, concerned

“…everything…hurts.” The tall skeleton admitted. Grillby felt his soul aching, looking at blue. Before he could ask Stretch nodded, his neck creaking at the movement “he… hurts too… you made him feel better but he still hurts.”

“I’m sorry…”

Stretch shrugged it off a little bit, but Grillby’s mind was lingering on it. He didn’t know what to do. He served up the fish tacos, taking his and claiming he needed some fresh air, sitting out on the front step as he ate.

~

Grillby sighed a bit, sitting with Stretch. Blue was out in waterfall, so it was only them today. He gently applied heat to the elongated bones, rubbing the joints to try to sooth some of the pain away. They were both so hurt and he wanted to help them, but he didn’t know how. Stretch gave a please sound as Grillby rubbed his heated palms against the joints of his jaw. Those always seemed the most sore. Grillby smiled, applying a bit more pressure to work the soothing warmth in.

“How does that feel” Stretch only hummed in response and Grillby took that as a good sight, working his way down over the neck and shoulders. After a minute stretch effortlessly grabbed Grillby and deposited him into his lap, nuzzling into him affectionately and holding out a hand. He loved having his fingers and palms rubbed too.

Grillby was used to how affectionate these two got when they were shown some affection first. He had only been here for a couple days, but he was comfortable. He got settled in and held Stretch’s hand, rubbing and massaging it and listening to the happy rumbles Stretch gave off.

“can I ask you something?”

“mm?”

“I wanted… to… to see your soul?” He said, knowing it could be personal. Stretch seemed to consider that for a moment, staring at Grillby before taking his hand away and bringing it to his chest, drawing his soul out.

Just seeing it made Grillby feel sick. It was wrong! It was formless, seeming to be trying to melt or fall apart. How could he fix that? No wonder they were hurting.

~

Grillby had spent all night thinking about what he could do. It all seemed hopeless. He didn’t know many ways a soul could be repaired… almost none of them would work with damage like this… how could you give form to a soul that was falling apart. He tossed and turned on the couch, pressing his face into the couch and groaning in frustration.

He just needed to think, but he couldn’t think. this was a lot of pressure. this wasn’t the pressure of running a business on his own. this was a life and death issue. these monsters were in serious need of help or Grillby was sure they would die… He knew others were as bad off, but he could only do so much. He’d like it if he could just help these two…

He heard clicking from the back of the couch and groaned softly, picking up his head “What?”

“you were pretty much screaming down here….” Stretch pointed out. Blue was there too, giving a concerned gurgle, stubby arm bonking him on the head in an attempt to pat him comfortingly

“oh… i woke you both up?” Grillby asked, sitting up to let them both sit down. blue eagerly climbed up on the couch, splashing Grillby with his goop. it burned off easily enough. even with the handkerchief tied on, it didn’t stop completely. he was snuggling and nudging at Grillby until Grillby wrapped an arm around him. Stretch scooted hiss way behind them so they were both sitting between his legs, wrapping his arms around the two, a claw coming to rub Grillby’s cheek.

I’m going to fix this… i have to fix this” he said sadly as he took the hand on his face and started rubbing it, letting blue cling and press to his warmth. he didn’t even remember falling asleep with the two of them.

~

He woke up a few hours later, groaning a bit as the last bits of his dream clung to his mind. He dreamed of one of the few ways he knew to heal a damaged soul… to combine it with another… maybe his soul could give form, relief, to these broken ones. He looked at the two sleeping with him and took a deep breath…. What was the worst that could happen?

He gently nudged his way away from the two, who just curled up together in his absence. He stretched, letting his flames grow a bit stronger to melt away any goop from blue or soreness from the night sleeping sitting up. It only took a few minutes for him get breakfast fixed up for the two.

Grillby peeked out to wake them up, but the two had already smelled cooking and were up and about, walking by him and giving him soft bumps on their way by, a usual bit of affection. It was probably the best he could expect when they were hungry and still waking up. They sat down, Stretch curling his tongue around food and dragging it down into his mouth, while blue seemed to melt the food with his goo and slurp it back up. Grillby would never understand how, and honestly, he would rather not think about it.

“So…” Grillby said, coughing “I have been thinking of ways i might be able to help you both.”

“You can’t think of anything? didn’t think you would. we understand.”

“Actually, I did think of something.” Grillby said, looking away a bit “i though… maybe a soul bond…”

“w h a t?”

“I know it’s a bit… personal, but my soul is healthy... maybe it could repair yours. I have heard of cases where unhealthy souls were bonded to well ones and healed.”

“… blue?” stretch asked, staring uncertainly at his brother. The normally excited skeleton was still now, as uncertain as his brother.

“What harm could it do to try? it’s better than letting you both stay like this.” Grillby urged them softly. Blue bobbled softly and Stretch hummed softly.

“If you are sure about this… we are willing to try.” Stretch said after some thought, nodding a little. Grillby smiled, reaching out to give stretch’s arm a comforting little rub, and then over to his other side to tickle the space between blue’s shoulder and neck, making the short skeleton gurgle and squirm, waving his arms around slightly

“When… should we try?” Grillby asked softly

“… after we finish eating? good as any other time.” Stretch pointed out. It all seemed very sudden, but he was right. they mind as well do it sooner.

~

He hadn’t known it would be like this. Grillby had no idea what it was supposed to be, but when he proposed trying a soul bond, he had only meant something… platonic? he didn’t even know what he had meant, but it was too late by the time he remembered that soul bonds were something for mates.

Grillby sat down in blue’s room with the two of them, bringing his soul out for them to see. It always felt strange, being this exposed, but he was trying to remain calm. this was for them. He couldn’t help the soft flinch when Stretch’s clawed hand reached out, tracing one of those sharp points down from the pointed top of his soul to the rounded curve. Grillby Was left hunching over, letting off a loud, startled moan at the action.

Stretch seemed interested in the sound, smirking a bit as he drew the soul closer, running his tongue over it. Grillby let out a strained noise, this time arching back. Blue eagerly snuggled into him and, needing something to ground himself, Grillby grabbed him close, biting into his shoulder a bit. he wasn’t sure what had come over him, but his whole body was burning much hotter than usual. 

Blue flailed for a moment in shock, but quickly resigned to soft, pleased sound. Grillby could see the dim glow of his soul in his ribs, so snaked his hand up to hold it and rub his fingers along it. The content noises from blue were quickly turning to much wetter and lewder sounds. it was odd, but Grillby thought it was cute how expressive he could be without a real face or voice. His other hand started to wander lower but was interrupted by stretch grabbing him arm.

For a moment Grillby thought he might have gone too far, might have been in trouble, but Stretch passed the soul back to Blue as he leaned closer, tongue sliding along Grillby’s face, seeking out his mouth. When Grillby opened for him the tongue was jammed deep inside, curling and exploring and leaving Grillby helpless beneath the much larger male. He barely processed it when his own soul was pressed back into his hand. All three souls were out now and after a moment, Grillby realized the two were waiting for him. Grillby took a deep breath and let his soul drift forward. Both of the others followed suit.

The moment they touched, the world was nothing bit blinding pleasure that left Grillby’s head spinning. He didn’t realize how loud he was crying out until he felt how raw his throat was. It took a long moment before the initial shock of pleasure faded. Stretch was holding Grillby tight in his lap, claws tearing a bit at Grillby’s hips as the other desperately ground and rutted up against his ass. Blue wasn’t in much better condition, grinding down on Grillby’s clothed cock.

Grillby grabbed at each of them, panting hard at the intoxicating sensations of the two against him, but his head wouldn’t stop spinning and that burning heat quickly turned cold.

~

He didn’t remember passing out, but when he woke up, everything hurt. It wasn’t just a little pain either… it was a full body ache. The type of hurt where it was weak enough not to cripple him, but strong enough that he couldn’t ignore it. He started to try to get up, but Stretch grabbed his arm and stopped him. “You… might want to stay down”

“Why?” when he opened his mouth a slew of embers flew into the air. He felt hotter than he had ever felt in his life… and not like before. this was true burning heat. Looking to Stretch and Blue… the hadn’t changed at all. they were still just as broken as they were before his attempt to help… It didn’t make any sense. His soul should have helped.

Stretch looked away, not sure how to tell him what went wrong. he slowly helped Grillby stand and brought him to a mirror to see. Grillby immediately felt like he’d be sick. His flames were white and out of control, obscuring most of his features. The flames on his torso had grown too large and burned away his shirt, and flaming spikes protruded from his back.

Grillby staggered back, caught by Stretch and held steady. He couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror, turning and burying his face in Stretch’s shoulder, shaking hard and sobbing. Blue stepped over, hugging onto him as well, not sure what else to do.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

~

A week had passed, but, when Sans came, he could only stare at his old friend and the things that had happened to this universe. Grillby felt dead inside, snapping at Sans to just leave. He felt bad for yelling at him, but he couldn’t take being stared at with such open shock and horror. That was a few days ago though.

Sans had come and went and the days and nights passed with Grillby just laying in bed and fading in and out of consciousness. He was starting to understand why Sans liked sleeping so much. It was just easier to hide from a bleak reality when you closed your eyes and hours passed away without you being aware if them.

Stretch and Blue tried to give him his space, which he appreciated, but he liked it better when one or both of them would come to curl up with him. Blue wound usually cuddle up in front of him, hugging him with stubby little arms. He would nudge into him with his shoulders and make loud sounds and shift endlessly until Grillby returned the hug and rubbed his back, calming to sleep after that. Stretch would usually climb in behind Grillby and curl around him, stroking the top of his head and rumbling softly or whispering comforting words.

Grillby could drift back to sleep happily when they were by his side, free from the uneasiness he felt when he was alone.

~

Grillby groaned a bit as Blue nudged into him, not understanding why he was behind him this time. Stretch turned, trying to hug Blue so he would quiet down, but Blue slipped away from his hold and nudged harder, shoving Grillby out of the bed. He groaned a bit, just laying there and staring blank-faced at the ceiling. Blue peeked over the edge of the bed, dripping on him “Are you happy now?”

Blue let out a serious of upset sounds and tumbled off the bed, landing on Grillby and thumping his are against Grillby’s chest before starting his nudging again. Grillby eventually had no choice but to get up, trudging towards the door to follow blue out.

Stretch was on the couch, looking over and gesturing him over. Grillby just wanted to sleep, but Stretch grabbed him when he turned to leave “no. you are staying awake today. Come on, tv and breakfast.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“none at all.” Stretch muttered, pulling Grillby down to snuggle on the couch, holding him close and resting the side of his head on Grillby’s and rumbling softly. Blue gurgled and climbed up to relax in Grillby’s lap, watching NTT. The ghost played metallic shrieking noises that only sounded vaguely like music, but the two seemed to enjoy the program.

They spent a few hours just watching TV and cuddling before Grillby broke down crying. He couldn’t take it. Stretch and blue were immediately paying attention to him, petting and soothing him, trying to tell him that it was all okay.

“It isn’t okay! Nothing is okay! None of this is alright at all! I was trying to help you!” Grillby screamed out, his flames flaring up with his rage and sorrow.

“i know. i’m sorry.”

“Why should you be sorry? I’m the one who messed up. I wasn’t strong enough and I failed you both.” Grillby said, shaking hard as his flames started dying down once again, calming a little as he vented his feelings.

“you weren’t weak. we were all wrong. i don’t think that woulda worked no matter how strong you were… hey… hey, look. look at me, kay?” Stretch said, shifting back a bit and craning his neck to look more towards the flame monster. Grillby hesitated before looking at Stretch “this ain’t what you wanted to happen, and i’m sorry that you gotta go through this too… but hey, you know what?”

“What?”

“at least we get to go through this together.” He said softly, rubbing Grillby’s arm a little “blue agrees with me too, don’tcha bro?”

Blue let out a high-pitched sound, bobbing his whole upper body to show just how much he agreed with everything his brother just said. Grillby could feel a lightness in his soul, a feeling of safety and love that the two shared with him and Grillby let the feeling spread back to them as well, curling around Blue and burrowing himself deeper into Stretch’s safe hold.

“Thank you.” He murmured happily. Stretch smiled, curling a little around the two smaller monster’s in his lap. “Hey.”

“mh?”

“I… I love you both. I really do.”

“Love you, too.”

~

Grillby sighed a bit, rolling over in the bed. It had been a few days and he had started spending more and more time around Stretch and Blue again. Even before their talk, ever since they had made a soul bond, Grillby had felt an increased need to be near the two of them.

He stretched out and got off the bed, looking around at the empty room. Despite their recent closeness, the two still respected that Grillby might need space, but welcomed him to come to their room whenever he pleased. He made his way down the hall, slowly opening the other door, finding Stretch slowly caressing Blue, tongue hanging out as he licked at the smaller brother’s neck in the best approximation of a kiss that blue could receive.

Stretch glanced up at him, and held a hand out, welcoming Grillby to join them. Taking a deep breath, Grillby stepped in and shut the door, stepping over to gently caress Blue’s exposed ribs, and taking a turn to lick and bite Blue’s neck softly. Stretch let out a low, pleased rumble as he watched the two of them, his hands still working over Blue as he leaned forward to join, his tongue twisting around with Grillby’s in the shared kiss. One hand moved over, starting to tug at Grillby’s pants.

Grillby huffed softly as he was pushed to lay down, obeying silently, though he dragged Blue with him to keep teasing the poor thing. He could feel claws tracing over his bare feet and glanced down in time to see Stretch trace his tongue along his foot as a claw traced along the side, and Grillby made a sound between a snorted laugh and a moan.

Stretch reached up, grabbing at Grillby’s pant legs and shredding it with his claws. Grillby yelped, and jerked his legs away a little bit, but his legs were grabbed and straightened back out. Stretch lifted one of his legs, nibbling and licking at it softly. Grillby huffed softly, starting to relax and he returned to stroking and biting his ribs. Blue was bubbling and hugging Grillby’s head tight, grinding against Grillby with needy abandon.

Stretch had shredded his way up to Grillby’s knees and gave each a little attention before reaching up to grab Blue, making blue get up on his knees over Grillby’s face. Grillby watched as a single claw teased over Blue’s crotch, tracing along and showing off the folds of Blue’s summoned pussy through the dampened fabric. After a moment, he pressed a claw just hard enough to puncture the cloth, drawing his hand back to tear the pants open. Grillby took the cue to grab Blue’s legs and lean up to start hungrily eating him out. 

Stretch let out a pleased rumble, listening to his brother’s high pitched burbling as he continued his work. He shredded Grillby’s pajama pants up along the thighs, letting his claws press hard enough to lightly scratch him, before kissing and licking his way up his thighs, soothing the scratches with his attention. Grillby squirmed a bit, a whine rising in his throat as Stretch got closer and closer to where the attention was wanted the most. Grillby’s hips swiveled from side to side and raised a bit to try to encourage him.

Stretch groaned a bit, reaching up and fully tearing apart the pants to free Grillby’s cock, immediately starting to lick and wind his tongue around the length, feeling Grillby buck up into his mouth. He only indulged Grillby for a few moments before moving away, pressing a few fingers into Grillby to begin getting him ready. He didn’t have much patience left, but didn’t want to hurt his fiery mate. 

Blue was grinding much more impatiently now as Grillby got distracted by Stretch’s actions. Stretch patted on his shoulder slightly “move.” He said softly, giving blue a gentle but firm nudge to get him move for a moment. Blue was a little frustrated, but he could wait a moment. A little work had Stretch’s own cock freed and he got off the bed, grabbing Grillby by the ankle and pulling him to the edge of the bed. His grip shifted to Grillby’s thighs, claws raking harshly at his flesh as he pressed forward, slowly sinking himself into Grillby, snarling at how tight he was.

Grillby turned his upper body a bit to bury his face into the blankets and bite them to muffle his pained whine. Stretch was much bigger than he’d expected, but at least it didn’t take him long at all to get used to the feeling. A magic body tended to have more give than a more physical one. Stretch wasn’t holding completely still, shifting in and out slightly, trying to be considerate even though he was impatient. Blue was whining and grinding his crotch back against his heels as he waited for anyone to give him any attention.

Grillby groaned softly as Stretch held him close and started grinding in deep, panting a bit. He reached out, Grabbing Blue and pulling him over to Grillby, having Blue facing him and reaching down to guide Blue’s hips over Grillby’s length, Making the flame man hiss and crackle as blue’s wet folds rubbed against the tip. He tried bucking his hips up into Blue, but Stretch held his hips still, pulling back and snapping forward into Grillby roughly before stilling again, warning Grillby to be patient and hold still.

With a groan, Grillby relaxed and tried to hold still besides an occasional squirm. Blue Just gurgled happily and ground down a bit more before sinking down. Stretch happily licked at Blue’s neck, starting to bite and nuzzle blue as he started moving, claws digging at Grillby’s hips. Grillby was caught just enjoying the pleasure as Stretch began hammering into him and blue grinded and rode his cock.

Grillby swore softly under his breath, grabbing Blue’s hips and starting to lift him and slam him down hard, watching Blue arch hard. Stretch reached down as well, his thumb rubbing Blue roughly. It didn’t take long before his hips were stuttering, and he started rutting in, filling Grillby with his seed, continuing to move until his mates had both found their end as well.

Stretch wrapped an arm around blue, holding his shaking brother close as he reached down, caressing grillby’s chest and hip softly, taking his time before pulling out and taking blue off of Grillby, laying down beside him and pulling them both close. This may not have happened like he wanted, but he was still happy now.

His old life was over, but he had a new life with the two he loved.


End file.
